


Аромат желтофиоли

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Sherlock Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Detectives, Gen, POV John Watson, детектив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: История о разлученных влюбленных, таинственном букете и очередном "деле на одну трубку".





	Аромат желтофиоли

История эта пополнила собой список тех расследований, которые Холмс называл «делами на одну трубку». Оставим гению дедуктивной мысли право на подобные поэтические преувеличения. Само собой, трубок он, пока распутывал это дело, выкурил не одну и не две, а гораздо больше. Однако факт остается фактом: в данном случае для того, чтобы раскрыть тайну, он не совершил ни одной поездки за пределы столицы и ни единой пешей прогулки по Лондону. Все нити информации сами собой сходились к нему, неподвижно утопающему в клубах табачного дыма в глубоком вольтеровском кресле у камина. Благослови, боже, почтовую службу ее королевского величества – всех этих неутомимых почтальонов и телеграфистов!

Отмечу, что эта история не только получила свое логическое завершение благодаря письмам, но и началась тоже с письма. За годы, проведенные рядом с Холмсом, я повидал многое, в том числе и в эпистолярном жанре. Кто только не отправлял посланий на Бейкер-стрит, в дом, где проживал знаменитый сыщик! Среди его респондентов были представители всех слоев общества, от бедняков из трущоб до представителей королевских династий. Но я бы ни за что не поверил, если бы кто-нибудь сказал, что однажды новое дело Шерлока Холмса начнется с письма моей супруги…

Впрочем, было время, когда я не поверил бы даже тому, кто сказал бы мне, что я вообще когда-либо женюсь. А тем более – что буду счастлив в браке. Но итог одного из расследований Холмса внезапно принес мне крупные и весьма приятные перемены в личной жизни.

Тем не менее, я и представить себе не мог, что Мэри Морстен, с которой меня свела судьба в лице Холмса и других участников дела, известного под названием «Знак четырех», спустя короткий срок вновь сыграет значительную роль в одном из детективных приключений моего друга! К счастью, на сей раз ей не выпало быть жертвой преступления. Наоборот, в данном случае Мэри можно было бы даже назвать помощником детектива – разумеется, в том случае, если бы женщины могли заниматься подобным ремеслом.

Не стоит, однако, думать, что моя спутница жизни принадлежит к тому типу современных раскрепощенных дам, которым псевдоученость заменяет хорошие манеры и которые стремятся во всем походить на мужчин, а в итоге лишь теряют свою женственность. После достопамятных событий вокруг сокровищ Агры, положивших начало нашему с ней счастью, Мэри никогда особо не интересовалась занятиями Холмса – во всяком случае, настолько, чтобы стремиться лично участвовать в его расследованиях. А в ту историю, о которой пойдет речь, она оказалась вовлечена благодаря своим женским добродетелям – сердечности и склонности к состраданию. Но ей на помощь пришли блестящая логика, беспощадная дедукция и другие элементы сугубо мужского мышления. Я говорю о своем друге Холмсе, разумеется. Самому мне в этой истории, как и во многих других, связанных с его расследованиями, выпала лишь скромная роль верного оруженосца при доблестном рыцаре. Ну и, конечно, традиционная роль летописца.  

Итак, около года тому назад, жарким летом 1890-го, моя супруга гостила в Эдинбурге у своей подруги Розали, с которой когда-то училась в тамошнем пансионе. За полторы недели она прислала мне шесть легких и веселых писем. Читая их в душном августовском Лондоне, я буквально физически ощущал, как с ровных изящных строчек на меня обрушиваются шум прибоя и соленый аромат холодных волн Северного моря. В такие минуты я завидовал Мэри белой завистью и всей душой стремился тут же, ни минуты не медля, отправиться к ней в Шотландию, на скалистое побережье залива Ферт-оф-Форт. Но увы, путешествие в Эдинбург и прогулки с миссис Ватсон по побережью могли мне в то время только сниться. Я был прочно прикован к столице кандалами своей новой врачебной практики в Паддингтоне.

В очередном письме Мэри изложила загадочную историю, касающуюся одного из эдинбургских семейств. Она и Розали (ныне миссис Вуд) просили меня уговорить Шерлока Холмса заняться расследованием этого дела. Их беспокойство можно было понять, ведь в центре неких странных и тревожных событий очутилась, как пояснила Мэри, их общая подруга Агата Макензи, которая тоже когда-то училась с ними в одном пансионе. Но все же я некоторое время колебался, прежде чем преподнести Шерлоку Холмсу такой, как мне казалось, по-женски сумбурный набор впечатлений. 

К моему удивлению, Холмс с интересом воспринял краткое изложение истории мисс Макензи. Более того, попросил меня повторить рассказ, но уже с уточнением деталей. Лично мне эта история даже в развернутом виде больше напоминала салонную сплетню или дамский роман, нежели повод для расследования. Но Холмс, судя по всему, считал иначе. Это был целый ворох разномастных фактов – Мэри исписала одиннадцать страниц! Одному богу известно, как Холмс сумел выудить из этого клубка именно ту ниточку, которая в итоге привела его к разгадке…

Итак, около месяца тому назад мисс Агата Макензи должна была выйти замуж. Сирота из приличной, но обедневшей семьи, она вот уже второй год жила у своей тетки миссис Уокер, давно овдовевшей и бездетной. Мать Агаты скончалась, когда девочка была еще совсем маленькой. После смерти отца, промотавшего свой небольшой капитал на авантюру с несуществующими алмазными копями, обнаружились серьезные долги, и мисс Макензи пришлось продать родительский дом, чтобы выплатить их. Никакого содержания отец ей не оставил. 

Миссис Уокер, дама лет сорока пяти, отличалась приятной внешностью, которая, впрочем, не слишком гармонировала с ее характером. Эта почтенная женщина жила в доме, оставшемся ей от покойного мужа, на более чем скромную ренту. Она была единственной близкой родственницей Агаты Макензи. Бабушки и дедушки Агаты давно умерли, мать ее не имела братьев и сестер, а у отца была только младшая сестра – вот эта самая миссис Уокер. Правда, когда-то у мистера Макензи был еще и младший брат, но тот, не поладив с родней, в пору своей буйной юности отправился в Австралию в поисках лучшей жизни, да так и сгинул без вести где-то на просторах Зеленого континента.

Таким образом, выбора у мисс Макензи не оставалось. Компания ее тетки, может, и не была самым приятным обществом в Эдинбурге, зато надежно защищала сироту от сплетен, неизбежных для репутации девушки, оставшейся без родителей. Не говоря уже о том, что Агате просто некуда было больше податься.  

Около полугода тому назад, как рассказала Мэри, мисс Макензи познакомилась на рождественском балу с весьма достойным джентльменом – инженером Джеймсом Гарднером. Он гостил здесь у своего бывшего университетского товарища, приехав в город буквально за пару дней до праздника. В конце января Гарднеру предстояло отправиться в Кауденбит – шахтерский городок чуть севернее Эдинбурга. Там он должен был заступить на должность инженера местного филиала крупной угольной компании. «Как видишь, партия была неплоха, – писала мне об этом Мэри в своем письме.– Выбор Агаты одобрила даже ее тетя, которой вообще трудно в чем-либо угодить».

Роман молодого инженера с мисс Макензи развивался стремительно – незадолго до его отъезда в Кауденбит они объявили о помолвке. Свадьбу запланировали на конец июня – к тому времени Гарднер должен был получить право на первый отпуск. Назначили даже точную дату – 29 июня, день рождения Агаты.

Гарднер и мисс Макензи обменивались письмами каждый день. Кауденбит и Эдинбург разделяют всего восемнадцать миль, так что ожидание очередной весточки каждый раз бывало недолгим. В последних числах мая Гарднер написал невесте, что его посылают в командировку в Лондон и что он выезжает туда завтра утром. Через день ей пришло письмо из Лондона – Джеймс сообщал, что благополучно добрался до столицы. Это было его последнее послание – с того дня Агате перестали приходить письма от жениха.

Молчание Гарднера было столь внезапным и неестественным, что через пару дней перепуганная невеста инженера решилась написать его начальству. Ответ пришел очень быстро и стал настоящим ударом для Агаты Макензи. Руководство местного филиала угольной компании сообщало, что Джеймс Гарднер был направлен по делам службы в столицу, но в лондонской конторе так и не появился, хотя прошла уже неделя со дня его отъезда. В конце письма невесту инженера благодарили за сведения о том, что он отправил ей письмо по прибытии в Лондон, заверяли, что для поисков мистера Гарднера делается все возможное и обещали, что в случае появления новостей ее сразу же известят.

Следующие две недели мисс Макензи провела как во сне, ощущая себя соломенной вдовой. Никаких новостей о Джеймсе Гарднере не было. Что ей оставалось? Вновь написать в контору угольной компании? Но это не имело смысла – если бы что-то прояснилось, ей оттуда сообщили бы.

Больше ей обращаться было не к кому. Близких родственников у ее жениха не имелось – как и она сама, он был сиротой и единственным ребенком у родителей. Что же касается его бывшего университетского товарища, проживающего в Эдинбурге, то, как выяснила мисс Макензи, приятели мало общались после того, как инженер уехал в Кауденбит, так что ее земляк ничем не мог ей помочь.

«Бедняжка Агата не знала, что больше вгоняло ее в отчаяние – мысль о том, что Джеймс предал ее или мысль о том, что он погиб… Ей казалось, что над ней смеется весь город», - так писала моя добросердечная Мэри, от души жалея подругу. Четыре дня подряд она провела в компании Агаты, не покидая ее ни на миг. Произошло это, когда миссис Уокер, внезапно вызванная письмом к умирающей золовке в Лондон, попросила Мэри и Розали не оставлять ее племянницу без присмотра. Розали приходила к ней каждый день, а Мэри на время отсутствия тети и вовсе переселилась к Агате. Но как они с Розали ни старались поддержать подругу, было видно, что их усилия бесполезны. Агата неуклонно погружалась в пучину отчаяния, граничащего с безумием.

Вернувшаяся из Лондона тетка, и без того раздраженная тем, что попусту потратила время и деньги на утомительное путешествие (ее золовка неожиданно для всех пошла на поправку), вознегодовала, застав племянницу в еще более худшем состоянии, чем та была до ее отъезда. Слава богу, у нее хватило воспитания впрямую не обвинять в этом подруг Агаты. Но отношения Мэри и Розали с миссис Уокер все же ощутимо охладились.

В день рождения Агаты эта странная история получила новое продолжение. Имениннице доставили посылку. Отправителем значилась расположенная на Пикадилли контора известной фирмы «Penhaligon's», производящей парфюмерию и косметику. В небольшой фанерной коробке, среди опилок, оберегавших хрупкий груз, обнаружился тщательно упакованный сверток. Он источал чудесный аромат.

Развернув многочисленные обертки, Агата увидела маленький букет желтофиолей, искусно сделанный из воска, пропитанного натуральным ароматом цветов. В первые секунды мисс Макензи даже обманулась естественным видом букета – настолько эти изжелта красные цветы были похожи на настоящие! Но ни тогда, ни позднее она не задумалась над тем, сколько стоит подобная безделушка – до тех пор, пока ее не  просветила на этот счет миссис Вуд, которая была замужем за обеспеченным человеком и живо интересовалась новинками моды и парфюмерии – благо, могла себе позволить многие из них.

Миссис Вуд пояснила, что лет пятнадцать тому назад, с легкой руки великих парфюмеров современности – Брокара и других, восковые букеты с ароматами живых цветов стали популярным подношением венценосным дамам. Мода эта быстро вышла за пределы дворцов, и вскоре такие сувениры стали получать в подарок многие леди из высшего общества. А сейчас почти все солидные парфюмерные компании имеют в своем ассортименте подобный товар, хотя он по карману далеко не каждому покупателю.

Девушка гадала, кто мог преподнести ей такой дорогой презент. Неужели Джеймс? Нет, невозможно… И дело даже не в стоимости такого сувенира. Прислать подарок по почте после месяца внезапного отсутствия, да еще в день их сорванной свадьбы – это было бы слишком жестоко с его стороны. Хотя в глубине души Агата признавала, что была бы рада даже такой весточке – лишь бы Джеймс оказался жив!

Никакой записки при букете не обнаружилось. Это само по себе настораживало, да и домашние косо смотрели на анонимный подарок. Тетушка в ответ на восторги миссис Вуд воздержалась от комментариев, но ее плотно сжатые губы говорили о неодобрении подобного вопиющего расточительства – сама-то она привыкла экономить каждый пенни. А служанка Элизабет брякнула, что негоже, мол, какому-то там неизвестному ухажеру оскорблять их барышню букетом таких цветов.

\- Что имела в виду служанка? – недоуменно вскинув бровь, спросил Холмс, когда я дошел до этого места повествования. 

\- «Желтофиолями» в народе называют старых дев, – пояснил я, в который раз за последние несколько лет удивляясь тому факту, что мой друг, будучи человеком выдающегося ума, не знает иных самых простых вещей.

\- Ах, вот как… Ну что ж, продолжайте, Ватсон, – невозмутимо произнес Холмс.

Далее Мэри писала, что слова простодушной служанки измученная мисс Макензи восприняла болезненно, более того – буквально зациклилась на них. «Дело, возможно, было не в самих этих словах – они просто стали последней каплей», – с житейской проницательностью отзывалась о случившемся моя супруга.

С этого момента все, связанное со злополучными желтофиолями, Агата стала принимать слишком близко к сердцу. Их буйное цветение в маленьком тетином садике под окнами вызывало у нее отвращение, смешанное с суеверным испугом. Миссис Уокер крайне оскорбляло такое отношение к ее любимцам, принадлежащим, по ее словам, к прославленному на всю империю сорту «Принц».

Самое интересное, что восковой букет при этом не был растерзан и выброшен – наоборот, он занял почетное место на столике у кровати мисс Макензи. На вопрос моей жены о причине этого Агата с горечью ответила:

\- Он отлично мне подходит! Я ведь тоже «желтофиоль». В свои двадцать восемь – и не замужем! И, наверное, уже никогда не выйду замуж – после всего, что случилось… Кто я теперь? Позор семьи, вот кто! Я даже хуже дяди Джона, который разругался с родными и уехал в Австралию! Он, по крайней мере, исчез из этого города, и слухи о нем скоро затихли. Но он мужчина, а мужчинам все позволено. Он смог уехать, когда ему этого захотелось. А мне отсюда не вырваться. Моя жизнь кончена…

Испытывая какой-то болезненный интерес к желтофиолям, Агата обратилась к справочнику «Язык цветов» и обнаружила там такое значение этого цветка, как «преданность во времена неудач». Несчастную девушку это, как ни странно, обрадовало. Подобное толкование презента еще больше укрепило робкую надежду Агаты на то, что это была весточка от Джеймса, который по какой-то причине пока что не может быть рядом с нею.

Мэри и миссис Вуд считали неправильным поддерживать в Агате заблуждение, основанное на столь зыбком и ненадежном источнике. Они осторожно попробовали ее разубедить, но вскоре им стало совсем не до того – Агата слегла.

Обе дамы навещали подругу каждый день. В ее спальне их неизменно встречал фиалково-медовый аромат желтофиоли. Мощный и дурманящий, он заполнял собой все пространство. А мисс Макензи чахла на глазах. Не помогала даже настойка от болей в сердце, которой с нею поделилась тетушка, не расстававшаяся с этим лекарством уже много лет.

\- Это наследственность. Ничего не попишешь, - заявила миссис Уокер подругам Агаты. – У меня слабое сердце. И у обоих моих братьев было то же самое… Теперь вот и у племянницы проявилось. И есть отчего, я вам скажу! Каков негодяй! Бросить невесту, да еще и букет с намеком прислать в такой день!

Мэри и Розали не стали напоминать миссис Уокер, что еще пару месяцев назад она считала Джеймса Гарднера джентльменом, достойным во всех отношениях. Спорить с ней о значении букета тоже было бессмысленно. 

Между тем у Агаты, упорно прокручивающей в голове одни и те же горькие мысли, появилась новая идея-фикс. Она решила, что букет отравлен. И что Джеймс прислал его, чтобы незаметно и безнаказанно сжить ее со свету. На резонный вопрос Мэри о том, зачем ему совершать подобное, она, рыдая, предположила, что за время пребывания в Кауденбите ее жених нашел там себе другую – наверное, богаче или красивее ее, Агаты. Вот и решил избавиться от невесты, чтобы не предъявляла претензий по поводу отказа от женитьбы…

\- Все знают, что желтофиоль ядовита! Этот аромат медленно убивает меня, - сказала Агата подругам. И добавила с каким-то фанатизмом: - Вот и хорошо. Мне действительно лучше умереть… 

На этом месте я не выдержал и спросил у Холмса, действительно ли этот цветок настолько ядовит или мисс Макензи нафантазировала это, как и многое другое в своих умозаключениях.

\- По поводу «многого другого», Ватсон, пока не могу сказать точно, но желтофиоль и в самом деле очень ядовита. Не хуже наперстянки. 

После такого ответа я стал менее скептично относиться к странной истории, изложенной в письме моей жены. И, воспрянув духом, продолжил знакомить Холмса с деталями событий.

Итак, обеих женщин – мою Мэри и миссис Вуд – пугали мрачные настроения их подруги. В эксцентричную версию с Джеймсом-отравителем они, как можно было догадаться, не поверили. Однако пришли к выводу, что сильный и тяжелый аромат букета, возможно, каким-то образом влияет на рассудок Агаты. Масла в огонь подливала и Элизабет, вовсю разглагольствующая о том, что их барышню прокляли – не зря же, мол, ведьмы добавляют желтофиоль в свое вино для полетов на шабаш!

Агате между тем становилось все хуже и хуже. Приглашенный к ней врач не сообщил ничего, что оказалось бы новым для окружающих, и одобрил тетушкину лечебную настойку. Однако он добавил, что девушке не помешала бы кардинальная перемена мест – ее болезнь скорее психологического свойства, чем физического. А также посоветовал тете убрать наконец этот злополучный букет из спальни Агаты. Но миссис Уокер ответила ему, что боится это сделать из опасения, что лишние переживания убьют ее племянницу. Что же касается путешествия, то тетя сердито заявила врачу, что на подобные развлечения у их семьи нет средств. Тот лишь пожал плечами – в конце концов, это была не его проблема.

Узнав о совете врача, Розали Вуд по секрету сообщила моей Мэри и миссис Уокер, что хотела бы взять Агату в поездку к родственникам своего мужа в одно из западных графств. Это, конечно, не Европа, но все же хоть какая-то перемена мест… Поездка семейства Вуд к родным была намечена на сентябрь. Вопрос был в том, улучшится ли самочувствие Агаты до этого времени. Об этом никто ничего не мог сказать наверняка. Поэтому самой Агате о предстоящей поездке пока сообщать не стали, чтобы не расстраивать ее в случае, если она не выздоровеет до сентября.

Последней каплей в чаше терпения Мэри и Розали стало известие о том, что Агата решила написать завещание. Произошло это, когда у них с тетей в гостях был местный нотариус, мистер Грант. Обходительный и добродушный вдовец, он иногда заглядывал на чай к миссис Уокер. Семья ее мужа, равно как и семья ее покойного брата, были его давними клиентами.

В тот день Агата, которой стало немного лучше, нашла в себе силы спуститься в столовую к чаю, и мистер Грант, бодрый моложавый мужчина лет пятидесяти, шутливо пожурил ее:

\- В вашем возрасте, юная леди, грешно задумываться о болезнях и смерти! Вы бы еще завещание написали, право слово…

Агата тут же ухватилась за эти его слова и действительно решила написать завещание. Сконфуженный мистер Грант отговаривал ее, но безуспешно. Вскоре документ был оформлен, и после этого мисс Макензи уже не вставала с постели.

«Понятно, что ей, бедняжке, совершенно нечего завещать. Но когда человек пишет завещание, то ему, наверное, кажется, что он прощается с миром и обязан в самом скором времени отдать богу душу, – с горечью писала Мэри. – Мистер Грант поступил неосторожно и теперь очень сожалеет об этом. Но что толку от его сожалений? Агата совсем плоха…»

В заключение письма моя супруга просила Шерлока Холмса высказать свое мнение об этой истории и помочь Агате, если это в его силах.

\- Я возьмусь за это дело, - лаконично ответил Холмс.

Признаться, я не поверил своим ушам. Ведь я рассказал ему все эту ерунду лишь потому, что обещал это своей жене. Однако мой друг подошел к этому делу с ничуть не меньшей серьезностью, чем к любому другому. По его просьбе мне даже пришлось вновь, как в прежние холостяцкие времена, поселиться у него, чтобы помогать в расследовании. На мои робкие возражения насчет того, что я должен уделять много внимания своей недавно приобретенной практике, Холмс безапелляционно заявил: «Практика подождет».

Подозреваю, что мой друг просто-напросто соскучился по тем годам, что мы провели вместе, и по нашему с ним общению. Вот и воспользовался предлогом в виде нового дела, а также отсутствием моей супруги в Лондоне, чтобы вновь заполучить меня к себе хотя бы ненадолго. Ведь мой вклад в расследование, если честно, был весьма скромным, тем более что оно почти целиком происходило в сфере переписки. Большинство посланий Холмс составлял лично, и лишь немногие поручал мне. Если для него это было «делом на одну трубку», то для меня оно стало «делом на одну чернильницу»… Впрочем, пару прогулок мне все же пришлось предпринять, но об этом – позже.

Прежде всего, я отправил своей супруге письмо, где сообщил о согласии знаменитого сыщика расследовать это дело, а также передал обеим дамам его дальнейшие указания. Мэри и миссис Вуд надлежало раздобыть и выслать на Бейкер-стрит следующие вещи: фрагмент воскового букета, образец лекарства, которое принимает Агата, и две фотокарточки – миссис Уокер и Джеймса Гарднера.

Довольно скоро из Эдинбурга Холмсу пришла посылка от его энергичных и исполнительных помощниц.

Мэри удалось незаметно отломить цветок на одной из веточек букета, когда она взяла его в руки («Какая тонкая работа, просто не могу наглядеться! А какой дивный аромат!»).

Миссис Вуд попросила у Агаты разрешения отлить немного ее лекарства в принесенный с собою флакончик («Знаешь, дорогая, меня в последнее время тоже мучат боли в сердце – хочу попробовать, не поможет ли и мне эта настойка…»)

Фотографию миссис Уокер Мэри незаметно вытащила из ее семейного альбома. Упросить хозяйку дома показать альбом было несложно, а отвлечь ее на пару минут – и того проще. С этим прекрасно справилась миссис Вуд, подойдя к окну и якобы залюбовавшись видом («Ах, миссис Уокер, какой у вас чудесный садик! Что это там, справа? Неужели флоксы?»).

Что же касается фотоснимка Гарднера, то его Мэри, поборов чувство стыда перед подругой, потихоньку вытащила из ящика ее туалетного столика, когда та задремала. Мэри знала, что Агата хранит этот снимок именно там – несчастная девушка больше не хотела держать на виду карточку того, кто ее бросил, но и уничтожить дорогое ее сердцу изображение у нее рука не поднималась.

Оранжево-красный цветок из ароматного воска и флакон с лекарством отправились на лабораторный стол, где Холмс проводил свои химические опыты. Фотографию мистера Гарднера мой друг отослал в Скотленд-Ярд с подробным письмом для инспектора Лестрейда. А фотографию миссис Уокер вручил мне и попросил сходить на Пикадилли, в контору компании «Penhaligon's», с руководством которой предварительно списался о моем визите.

Иногда логические заключения Холмса бывали не просто непонятны мне, но и казались абсолютной бессмыслицей. Я решительно не понимал, что может связывать известную парфюмерную фирму и провинциальную леди более чем скромного достатка. И потому поплелся на Пикадилли, чувствуя себя круглым болваном. Это ощущение достигло своего пика, когда я вручил фотокарточку приказчику «Penhaligon's». Но к моему огромному изумлению, Холмс оказался прав в своем невероятном предположении! Приказчик действительно опознал в миссис Уокер ту самую даму, которая в середине июня, если верить бухгалтерской книге фирмы, заказала у них восковой букет желтофиолей с условием доставки в Эдинбург к 29 июня на имя Агаты Макензи.

Если что-то и могло поразить меня больше, чем эта информация, так это сообщение Холмса о том, что судя по результатам его химического исследования, восковой букет не был отравлен. Об этом мой друг сообщил мне, когда я вернулся с Пикадилли. Должно быть, в моих глазах отчетливо читался невысказанный вопрос: «Но для чего ей, в таком случае, было все это?», потому что Холмс усмехнулся и сказал:

\- Терпение, Ватсон… Скоро все прояснится.

Следующее поручение Холмс дал мне через пару дней, после интенсивной переписки со Скотленд-Ярдом. И вновь я отправился по лондонским улицам с фотокарточкой в кармане. Но снимок был другой. И маршрут был другой – в госпиталь Св. Варфоломея, или Бартс, как его называют в народе.

Там, в старинном здании больницы, где я когда-то познакомился с Шерлоком Холмсом, я произвел опознание. С первого взгляда было совершенно ясно, что изображенный на фотокарточке худощавый джентльмен лет тридцати, с редкими светлыми волосами и пушистыми усами, и лежащий на больничной койке изможденный, бледный как мел человек – одно и то же лицо. Жаль только, что спросить у мистера Джеймса Гарднера, какие печальные обстоятельства привели его на эту койку, не представлялось возможным. Он не приходил в сознание с тех самых пор, как два месяца тому назад был доставлен сюда с проломленным черепом.

Когда я вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, на столе в гостиной лежали два вскрытых письма Шерлоку Холмсу. Я мельком глянул на адреса отправителей. Эдинбург и Веллингтон. Два противоположных конца земного шара…

Миссис Хадсон накрывала стол к вечернему чаепитию. Вскоре в гостиной появился и Холмс – он с довольным лицом вышел из своей комнаты.

\- Гликозиды, Ватсон! Сердечные гликозиды, вот что это такое! – бодро сказал он мне вместо приветствия. После чего подошел к столу, указал на письма и торжествующе произнес:

\- А вот это – последние детали головоломки!

В ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд Холмс улыбнулся и, усевшись за стол, молча принялся за ароматный чай с бергамотом. Лишь когда мое нетерпение достигло предела, и я стал многозначительно покашливать, мой друг начал наконец свой рассказ.

Скрытая до поры до времени от чужих глаз подоплека этой истории выглядела так. Дяде мисс Макензи – тому самому брату ее отца и миссис Уокер, которого считали сгинувшим без вести, – улыбнулась фортуна там, в Австралии. Он сумел разбогатеть на овцеводстве, а позднее выгодно вложил деньги в новозеландские ценные бумаги.

Затаив обиду на свою семью, он как до, так и после благоприятной перемены своих финансовых обстоятельств не поддерживал связи с родными. Но в преддверии близкой смерти – его мучила тяжелая болезнь сердца – родственные чувства в его душе, видимо, взяли верх. Тем более что в брак он так и не вступил и был совершенно одинок. Наведя справки о судьбе близких, он узнал о смерти родителей и брата, а также о бедственном положении сестры и племянницы. И принял решение завещать основную часть своего состояния дочери покойного брата.

Миссис Уокер он оставил тысячу фунтов, что было, в общем-то, весьма недурно, но не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что досталось Агате. Возможно, старик Макензи так и не простил сестре каких-то давних обид, тогда как племянница, которую он никогда в жизни не видел, поскольку она родилась уже после его отъезда, абсолютно ни в чем не была перед ним виновата.

\- Холмс, но откуда ее тетя узнала о завещании? И как она провернула все это? Такой безошибочный расчет – это невероятно…

Видимо, у меня на лице было отчетливо написано недоумение, потому что Холмс негромко рассмеялся.

\- Вы хотите знать, кто подкинул миссис Уокер идею извести племянницу и заполучить ее деньги? Тот же, кто сообщил ей о завещании ее брата.

Теперь, когда Холмс рассказывал об этом, все действительно казалось очевидным. Из письма Мэри мы знали, что у миссис Уокер, еще нестарой и довольно привлекательной женщины, имеется поклонник в лице местного нотариуса, недавно овдовевшего мистера Гранта. По запросу в Эдинбург по личным каналам Холмса (как я понял, в местную полицию, где у него имелись давние знакомые) были получены дополнительные сведения о мистере Гранте. Репутация этого юриста как честного профессионала была не слишком безупречной, однако за руку он, как говорится, ни разу не был пойман.

На запрос Холмса в Австралию (перенаправленный в Новую Зеландию) пришел ответ, извещавший о смерти мистера Джона Макензи. Еще пара запросов туда же, в Веллингтон, для которых Холмсу пришлось прибегнуть к поддержке официальных органов, прояснила вопрос о завещании «дяди Джона», облагодетельствовавшего свою единственную племянницу солидным состоянием. Так сошлась эта часть эдинбургского паззла.

Другое направление поискам задало письмо Холмса в Скотленд-ярд – с приложенной фотокарточкой, которую нам позднее любезно вернули. Выяснилось, что в моргах столицы нет неопознанных трупов, похожих на этого джентльмена. Попутно обнаружилось, что два месяца назад с такой же просьбой в Ярд обращались представители угольной компании, в которой работал Джеймс Гарднер, и получили тот же ответ.

\- Но Холмс, почему компания не попросила проверить помимо моргов еще и больницы? Почему она не повторила свой запрос спустя некоторое время? И почему, наконец, полиция ограничилась одним-единственным ответом и более не продолжала поиски? – возмущенно удивлялся я.

\- Это вопросы не ко мне, Ватсон, – ответил мой собеседник. – Я могу лишь предположить, что начальство инженера подошло к вопросу поисков формально, без особого рвения. В конце концов, Гарднер ведь пропал не с деньгами, украденными у родной компании. Он просто пропал. Это не столь фатально для его нанимателей. Что же касается Ярда, то им хватает забот и без таинственных исчезновений заурядных обывателей.

\- Холмс, иногда меня просто удручает ваш цинизм … – не сдержавшись, попенял ему я.

\- Я называю это трезвым взглядом на жизнь, мой друг, – возразил Холмс, невозмутимо наливая себе еще чаю.

Некоторое время за столом царило молчание. Но потом я не выдержал и высказал вслух то, что более всего занимало мои мысли:

\- Я все размышляю о происшествии, которое привело Гарднера на больничную койку… Что же с ним стряслось? И какова вероятность того, что это была простая случайность?

\- Давайте немного подождем. По прогнозам врачей, через пару недель пациент придет в себя. И тогда он, возможно, удовлетворит ваше любопытство. А если нет, то это наверняка сумеет сделать мистер Грант. Или же миссис Уокер. Хотя, может статься, и они знают не больше нашего. Потому что иногда случайность – это всего лишь случайность, и ничего более.

\- Мне просто интересно, создали ли преступники сами столь благоприятные для них условия или воспользовались шансом, который дала им судьба?

\- Давайте оставим полиции право докапываться до мелких деталей истины. Нам с вами это уже неважно, не так ли? Мы выяснили суть – это главное.

\- Согласен. Даже если эти двое не подстраивали нападения на Гарднера, это не уменьшает их вины в моих глазах… Надеюсь, что их ждет суровое наказание. И как можно скорее.

\- Запаситесь терпением, Ватсон. У нас в руках уже почти все нити – подождем, к чему приведет последняя из них. Сейчас самое главное – избавить мисс Макензи от необходимости пить тетушкину настойку, но при этом не спугнуть миссис Уокер раньше времени. Напишите об этом вашей супруге – пусть она и Розали поразмыслят, как можно такое устроить.

Добровольные помощницы Холмса блестяще справились с этим заданием, разработав хитроумный план. Миссис Вуд пригласила Агату к себе на пару дней, а затем, под предлогом, что той якобы стало хуже, оставила девушку у себя. Тетя Агаты рвала и метала, но поделать ничего не могла: миссис Вуд пригласила к больной лучшего врача, накупила ей лекарств, наняла квалифицированную сиделку… У миссис Уокер не хватило аргументов, чтобы на это возразить. Ни для кого не было секретом, что в ее собственном доме, где царила строжайшая экономия, Агата ни за что не получила бы подобного ухода.

Там, в доме у Розали, Агата узнала, что Джеймс Гарднер жив (хотя и не вполне здоров). Это было единственной новостью, которую Мэри и Розали сообщили ей и ее тетушке из всего, что им самим довелось узнать в ходе расследования.

«Весть о том, что Джеймс жив и что он вовсе не бросал ее, буквально подняла Агату с постели! Она сказала, что постарается как можно скорее выздороветь, чтобы навестить своего жениха в лондонском госпитале», – восторженно писала моя супруга.

Несмотря на эту по-детски трогательную радость Мэри, я знал, что она прекрасно понимает истинное положение вещей. Безусловно, счастливо отыскавшийся Джеймс Гарднер сыграл огромную роль в перевороте, который произошел в душе его невесты. Но не меньшую, а скорее, даже большую роль в выздоровлении Агаты сыграло то, что она прекратила принимать настойку, которой ее поила тетушка.

Мисс Макензи, сама того не зная, была кое в чем права: ее действительно пытались медленно отравить желтофиолью. Но восковой букет с его душным ароматом был тут не при чем. Ядовитые компоненты тетушка Агаты добывала в собственном садике под окном, совершенно не рискуя навлечь чье-либо подозрение. Она срывала цветы своих любимых желтофиолей прославленного сорта «Принц», заваривала из них очень крепкий настой и добавляла его в лекарство для племянницы – понемногу, чтобы здоровье несчастной девушки ухудшалось постепенно.

\- Популярный в народе слабый настой желтофиоли действительно полезен для сердца и сосудов. Это и есть то домашнее лекарство, которое регулярно принимает миссис Уокер, – рассказывал мне Холмс, – Но если случайно (или намеренно) увеличить его концентрацию, а значит, и содержание гликозидов в нем, то такой настой способен вызвать сердечные расстройства и даже смерть. К счастью или к сожалению, это известно далеко не всем. Разве что любителям химии, вроде меня, да тем, кто увлекается народной медициной. Ну и опытные садоводы, вроде миссис Уокер, конечно же, прекрасно знают, чем опасны их ароматные любимцы.

По мере рассказа Холмса передо мной, как на ладони, открывалась картина искусно задуманного преступления.

Медленное, но верное пагубное влияние такого «лекарства» помогло бы обставить смерть Агаты как закономерный результат тяжелой болезни сердца. Но авторы этого чудовищного замысла решили, что для стопроцентного достижения их цели отравление должно идти рука об руку с моральным давлением на нервную и впечатлительную девушку. Так родилась идея с желтофиолью как «цветком старых дев».

Эффектный ход с букетом им был нужен не только для нагнетания мрачной атмосферы, но и для того, чтобы отвести подозрения от них самих. Ради этого двое преступников – миссис Уокер и ее ухажер – потратились на дорогой сувенир от «Penhaligon's». Точнее, потратился мистер Грант, а его сообщница помогла ему приобрести букет, наведавшись в столицу под предлогом визита к золовке. В «Penhaligon's», как и во многих других солидных парфюмерных фирмах, не принимают анонимные заказы, а мистер Грант вряд ли горел желанием сделать заказ лично – он и без того внес солидный вклад в их преступное предприятие, выделив деньги на покупку букета. Оба – и нотариус, и дама его сердца – были уверены, что эти расходы окупятся сторицей впоследствии, когда доля усопшей мисс Макензи в дядином наследстве по закону отойдет ее единственной родственнице, то есть тете (а та, в свою очередь, осчастливит своей рукой и сердцем мистера Гранта).

Той же цели служило и завещание мисс Макензи, идею о написании которого мистер Грант как бы невзначай внушил девушке. Никакой практической пользы в этом не было: после смерти Агаты все состояние ее дяди в любом случае перешло бы к его сестре как к последней оставшейся в живых его родственнице. Зато чисто психологически этот ход позволил, если так можно выразиться, еще сильнее подтолкнуть Агату к могиле.

Весьма кстати пришлась злоумышленникам и глупая болтовня служанки. Едва ли Элизабет была в курсе преступных планов своей хозяйки, и тем не менее усердно лила воду на ее мельницу. Впрочем, хозяйка, скорее всего, искусно подбрасывала ей нужные темы для обсуждения.

Узнав, что миссис Уокер и ее поклонник не только скрыли от Агаты тот факт, что она теперь богатая невеста, но и пытались свести ее в могилу, Мэри и миссис Вуд, естественно, порывались было немедленно разоблачить негодяев. Но запрет Холмса запечатал им уста. Мой друг объяснил своим добровольным помощницам, что надо подождать, пока придет в сознание Джеймс Гарднер – возможно, он скажет что-либо такое, что поможет уличить преступников.

Счастливая новость из Бартса пришла довольно скоро. Первое, что сделал Джеймс Гарднер, когда пришел в себя – попросил сообщить его невесте, что он жив и любит ее. По поводу же печальных обстоятельств, при которых он получил травму, мистер Гарднер не смог сказать ничего определенного. Он шел по улице к отелю, в котором планировал остановиться, как вдруг увидел, что прямо на него летит кэб. Кажется, лошадь лягнула его… Далее он ничего не помнил.

Несмотря на то, что мистер Гарднер не внес ничего нового в ход расследования, я радовался тому, что он очнулся, едва ли не больше, чем его невеста и обе ее подруги, вместе взятые. Ведь это событие, которого мы все ждали почти полмесяца, приближало задержание злоумышленников, о чем я уже давно мечтал, сожалея лишь, что не смогу участвовать в этом лично.

Итак, дело было почти завершено. И я, по обыкновению, не смог сдержать восхищения дедуктивным талантом моего друга. Выудить ключи к разгадке преступления из потока новостей в письме взволнованной женщины – на такое способен, я вам скажу, далеко не каждый. Лично я, например, без подсказок Холмса не усмотрел бы в том знаменательном послании Мэри ничего, кроме милой дамской болтовни о пустяках. 

\- Но как, Холмс? Как вам это удалось? – спросил я полушутя, поддерживая нашу с ним давнюю традицию.

– Я просто собрал воедино все факты, обстоятельно изложенные вашей супругой. Так что это во многом и ее заслуга. Похоже, Ватсон, у вас как у литератора появился конкурент… – и Холмс широко улыбнулся, с хитрецой глядя на меня сквозь клубы табачного дыма.

Мне ничего не оставалось, как улыбнуться ему в ответ. Да, Мэри более чем подробно описала все, что происходило вокруг Агаты Макензи. Но отчего же я не смог сделать из ее письма те же выводы, какие сделал мой друг? Значит, несмотря на галантный комплимент Холмса моей супруге, дело тут вовсе не в ее литературном даровании. Она же, в конце концов, Мэри Ватсон, а не Мэри Шелли… Гениальный ум Холмса – вот в чем истинная причина! Вот она, сила дедукции в действии!

Я был так взбудоражен раскрытием этого дела, что даже не стал переживать о том, что опять не угнался за полетом мысли своего друга. Впереди был закономерный финал расследования, и я с наслаждением предвкушал суровое наказание для негодяев, чуть было не погубивших беззащитную девушку. 

Но закончилась эта история совсем не так, как мне хотелось. Прежде всего, полиции не удалось задержать Гранта. Трудно сказать, что спугнуло умудренного опытом старого лиса – внезапный переезд Агаты к миссис Вуд или что-то еще, но факт остается фактом: пока мы ждали улучшения состояния Джеймса Гарднера, мистер Грант незаметно исчез из Эдинбурга. За дальнейшей его судьбой я не следил. Даже если в течение последующего года он и попал за решетку, то теперь это уже не взволнует меня так сильно, как взволновало бы тогда.

Когда все открылось, миссис Уокер тоже попыталась было скрыться от правосудия, но на иной манер. Она выпила неразбавленным крепкий настой желтофиоли, рассчитывая покончить с собой. Но осталась жива. Видимо, сказались долгие годы употребления лекарства от сердца, содержащего малые дозы тех же самых веществ. Она просто-напросто привыкла к этому типу яда.

Дальнейшая судьба этой женщины сложилась гораздо более оптимистично, чем того можно было ожидать. Ее племянница, вступившая в права наследства, пожалела «несчастную тетушку» и наняла ей хорошего адвоката, способного растопить своими речами сердца присяжных. Миссис Уокер сумела избежать тюрьмы, получила наследство от брата (ту самую тысячу фунтов) и, продав дом покойного супруга, переехала из Эдинбурга в Лондон. У нее там были родственники по мужу, да и люди вокруг не тыкали в нее пальцами.

Джеймс и Агата Гарднеры поселились в Кауденбите. За время отсутствия пропавшего инженера компания не успела подобрать постоянного сотрудника на его место, так что после своего полного выздоровления Гарднер был восстановлен в этой должности. Но насколько я знаю, это ненадолго: у супругов есть планы выгодно вложить дядины капиталы и открыть собственное дело.

В кабинете Холмса, на полке с фотоальбомами преступников, стоит в китайской вазочке букет восковых желтофиолей. Этот маленький презент Холмс получил на память от благодарной Агаты Гарднер (в девичестве Макензи) вместе с солидным чеком. Запахи крепкого турецкого табака и химикатов, прочно пропитавшие комнату моего друга, почти заглушают благоухание восковых цветов. Но иногда их сладковато-пряный аромат каким-то образом пробивается сквозь эту плотную завесу и просачивается даже в гостиную. И тогда я вспоминаю жаркое лето минувшего года и эдинбургское «дело на одну трубку».

2017


End file.
